A Chapter in Our Lives
by Panda102
Summary: The seven are grown up, and they all have kids now! This is a story of the everyday craziness and the challenges of being a parent. (This is my first story!)
1. Percy and Annabeth

**hiiii this is my first story which is a collection of one shots about the seven after the war** **and they have grown up and had kids and what their lives are like as a family.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Percy! The stove isn't working!"

I'm turning the knob on and off and the flame isn't coming on. Grrrrrr. This is one of the worst mornings ever. Percy walks into the kitchen looking extremely groggy. He's very helpful in the morning.

"What?"

"The stove isn't working and I don't think Charlie and Olivia are up!"

"I'm up mommy!"

Olivia comes down the stairs with a big smile on her face and her black curls bouncing. Olivia's got Percy's hair and eye color with my curls.

"I told Charlie to get up but he won't."

She loves telling on her brother.

I sigh. "Thank you honey, I'll go get him up."

I walk up the steps and knock on his door and yep he's still asleep.

"CHARLIE GET UP NOW!"

He lifts his head and just looks at me. His golden hair looks as messy as ever just like Percy's. He is opposite of his sister. Charlie's got my hair and eye color and Percy's hair style.

"Ok"

I groan. I grab his arm and drag him out of bed.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

I am just done.

"GET UP AND GET READY NOW!"

I slam the door and hear him get back in bed. I groan again.

"Percy, go get Charlie up before I lose it."

"I thought you were getting him up."

"Well he's not listening so you do it."

I walk over to the fridge and start slamming out food.

"Mommy you're going to crack the eggs."

I breathe. "Sorry Olivia, its been a long morning."

Percy's POV

I trudge up the stairs to Charlie's room. I'm really tired today but I am every morning so it makes no difference. I open the door to Charlie's room and even though Annabeth was just yelling at him in my opinion pretty intensely he's still asleep.

"Good mornin buddy!" I say as excitedly as possible even though I feel dead.

He doesn't even lift his head.

Ok, that's it. Time for extreme measures, something that will really get his attention. I walk over to his dresser, pull his phone off the charger and put it in my pocket.

"DAD!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

That woke him up.

"GET UP NOW." I say slowly. Then I leave his room all dramaticy.

I hear him sigh and throw back the covers and get up. I smile to myself. I'm pretty good at this dad thing right?

I go down stairs and Annabeth looks at me.

"Is he up?"

I grin. "Yep, who's the best?"

Annabeth just roles her eyes and keeps making sandwiches.


	2. Jason and Piper

Piper's POV

I'm fine. I will be fine.

Three seconds later.

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!"

Arielle looks at me bug eyed. I sigh. I really try not to get like this but some mornings, like this one, I just can't help it. So far this morning, Bella has thrown up and is apparently "sick" now. Coincidentally she has a math test today and instead of studying for it last night she was watching TV. So now Jason or I have to stay home. And then there's Molly. She sort of drives me crazy in general.

"Mom! I can't find my brown boots!"

"Wear the black ones then!"

"I can't! They totally do not match my outfit!"

I start banging my head on the car window. I have no clue how she got like that. I never was.

"On the bright side mom, we're almost to college." Arielle grins at me.

I give her a flat look. " Hilarious honey."

They're 12. They are not almost to college.

Jason sticks his head out the door. "Not it."

I give him a funny look. "Not it what?"

"I'm not staying home with throw up Bella."

"How is she even going that?!" exclaims Arielle. "She's not sick, she just doesn't want to take her math test cause she didn't study."

I roll my eyes. "You're a great sister Arielle."

"Hey, built in best friend or not she gets what she deserves."

I laugh. "You bend the rules for no one."

"Nope"

I smile. I love my girls. Okay. Back to mad mom.

"MOLLY GET OUT HERE BEFORE I LOSE IT! KNOW ONE CARES WHAT COLOR YOUR BOOTS ARE!"

Jason's POV

I caved to Piper again or better put as usual. Great. I get to stay home with Bella, sick Bella. Yay. I go up to check on her. I knock on her door and hear her quickly turn the TV off. Faker.

"How you feelin?"

"Okay," she tries to say scraggly and "coughs".

"You know you'll just have to take your test tomorrow, right?"

Bella looks at me like she's offended.

"Dad! I would never pretend to be sick to get out of a test that I didn't study for because I was watching like the best episode ever of Mysteries of Laura!"

"Yeah, you would never do that," I say sarcastically.

"I wouldn't," she says innocently.

I roll my eyes and close the door. I stand there for a second and hear her turn the TV on. Again. Faker.


	3. Leo and Calypso

Calypso's POV

You know what I can't stand? When mothers with only one child say they are so busy and don't know how they are going to handle everything. Well I have seven and sometimes I want to tell those mothers to be quiet. Yep, you heard me right. Seven children. I'm allowed to say I'm so busy and don't know how I'm going to handle everything because most of the time, I really don't know. Especially on Wednesdays.

"Come on guys we have to go or you'll be late for your stuff!"

"Oof"

Benny runs into me carrying Jackson's football helmet and I pick him up.

"What are you doing Benny?" I say trying to scold him but can't help but laugh.

He giggles. "Playing with Jackson."

Jackson comes into the kitchen looking extremely irritated. "Mom! Will you tell him to stop it."

I smile and put Benny down. "You're just having some fun, right buddy?"

Benny giggles again. "Yea!"

Jackson glares at me. "Mom!"

I laugh. "Okay, okay, calm down. Benny give your brother his helmet back."

"You're fun to make mad." Benny hands Jackson the helmet and runs off. I try really hard not to laugh and end up snorting. Jackson rolls his eyes and goes to his room.

I'm laughing and then I stop. "COME ON PEOPLE GET MOVING!"

Leo's POV

I get home and go inside and Calypso shoves a bunch of bags at me.

"Wendy and Sophie can not be late to choir practice today and make sure you go in with Benny to karate because last week he went in the wrong door and got lost."

"You'd think after going once he'd know where to go."

Calypso rolls her eyes at me.

"Where's Palmer? Isn't he dropping Jackson and Daniel off at football practice?"

"He had a suprise beta club meeting."

"Can't he miss it? He needs to take his brother to practice.

"No! He's the president."

"Oh, I did not know that."

Calypso rolls her eyes again at me.

"Well then who's taking the boys to football?"

"I am and also taking Mariela to piano. Get back in the car you have to leave now."

"They're not even downstairs."

"I'M GETTING THERE OKAY CUT ME SOME SLACK!"

I hold up my hands. "Okay! I surrender."

Calypso takes a breath. "Sorry, everyone is just being really annoying right now including you."

"Ouch"

She gives a strained laugh. "I hate Wednesday."

I do my best to cheer her up. "At least it's closer to Friday then Monday is."


	4. Hazel and Frank

Hazel's POV

This is really getting old.

"Mom can we have Burger King for dinner?"

"Uhh well your sister-"

"No! I don't like the fries there. Can we go to Checkers?"

"We went there yesterday for-"

"No! I want a toy. Let's go to McDonalds!"

"I don't like the fries there either!"

"But I want a toy!"

"We never get to go to Burger King just because Liza won't eat the fries there!"

"EVERYONE STOP YELLING!"

"You're yelling right now."

I take a deep breath rather than saying something I shouldn't.

"We will go to all three restaurants if it means you guys will be quiet."

"Thanks mom."

I roll my eyes.

"Great use of my time, just driving you guys around to get dinner wherever you want." I say sarcastically.

"You're welcome for giving you something to do."

The irritating thing is that Graham was not being sarcastic, but if there's anything that I've learned as a mother, the best way to release irritation is to let it out silently and in this case that's to squeeze the steering wheel real tight.

Frank's POV

I look at my watch. Where are they? Hazel and the kids should be home by now. I hope nothing happened. Just as I'm about to call Hazel, they come in.

"Hey dad." they say in unison and run upstairs.

"Hey kids. What took so long? Penny woke up and she's been crying."

Hazel picks up Penny and rolls her eyes. "This is your fourth kid Frank. You should know what to do."

"I know but when they cry I get all flustered."

She gives me one of those you're ridiculous looks.

I change the subject because it's kind of embarrassing. "Well why did you guys take so long?"

Hazel gives an annoyed sigh. "We had to go to three restaurants that were no where near each other because they all wanted to go somewhere different. I try not to cave but I'm extremely tired and when they're all whining together I can't help it."

Wow. And I was feeling overwhelmed by just the baby. I really need to get up to Hazel's level on the whole parent thing.

"OKAY GUYS COME DOWN TO EAT!"

Becker, Liza, and Graham run down the steps pushing and shoving each other. They grab their food bags and start eating.

I pull all the condiments out of the fridge and put them on the table. Ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and relish.

Becker and Liza both reach for the mustard and glare at each other.

"I had it first!"

"No I did!"

"Stop it you two!"

"Give it!"

"No you give it!"

Hazel and I both groan. After about a minute of bickering Becker manages to yank it from Liza.

"Ha! Got it!" He gives her an "I win" smirk and unscrews the cap.

Liza narrows her eyes at him. She grabs the bottle not realizing it was open and mustard goes everywhere. Including... On top of Hazel's head. Everyone's eyes get big and it's about to go down.

1 2 3

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Ok y'all! That's the end of my first fanfic! Hope you liked it!:)**


End file.
